


What happened to perfect?

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Minseok ficou ali, na mesa da cozinha, segurando as lágrimas porque ele sabia que se começasse a chorar, não conseguiria parar. Ele até poderia tentar correr atrás do ponteiro do relógio, tentar voltar no tempo, fazer tudo ser como era antes, mas tudo o que descobriria era que Jongdae ainda estava partindo."O que aconteceu com o perfeito?O que aconteceu com a gente?Costumávamos valer a penaNunca desistimosNão foi de propósitoMas dói como se fosse..."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 5





	What happened to perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii, como vocês estão?
> 
> Só queria deixar registrado aqui que essa fic foi escrita em um surto da madrugada e eu coloquei muito de mim nessa One Shot. Eu a escrevi ouvindo três músicas em looping (That's Okay - D.O; What happened to perfect? - Lukas Graham; Growing Pains - D&E), os links delas estão nas notas finais.
> 
> GATILHOS:  
> \- Crise depressiva  
> \- Pensamentos autodepreciativos

> _**** _
> 
> _**Sinto que estou me perdendo  
>  Nas muitas emoções que tenho sentido** _
> 
> **\- That's Okay (D.O)**

Minseok estava tão cansado. Não o tipo de cansaço que passaria após umas boas horas de sono, mas era aquele tipo de cansaço persistente, que invadia seu corpo e corroía cada pedacinho dele até que ele não fosse capaz de se levantar da cama.

E ele não se levantava já tinha quase 24 horas.

Minseok sabia que deveria ligar para algum amigo, talvez até mesmo para seu terapeuta. Ele precisava se levantar, precisava tomar um bom banho, comer alguma coisa, tomar uma garrafinha de água – quando havia sido a última vez que bebera? – escovar os dentes, ir ao banheiro… Ele havia tomado seu remédio naquele dia? Ou no dia anterior? Não conseguia se lembrar. 

Ele também precisava trabalhar, havia um livro inteiro esperando para ser traduzido e o prazo estava se esvaindo sem que ele fizesse nada para mudar a situação…

E, ainda assim, Minseok não conseguia reunir forças para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Fazia quase 24 horas que ele não se levantava e há muito tempo a série que rodava na tela de seu notebook já havia perdido o sentido.

Minseok estava preso dentro de si mesmo. E, para ele, não havia lugar pior para se estar. Sua mente era uma constante bagunça e, especialmente nessas crises, tudo parecia se confundir ainda mais.

Sua mente era traiçoeira, essa era a verdade. Ela não conseguia parar reviver uma época em que ele fora feliz e que tudo se desmoronara em um piscar de olhos porque ele havia estragado tudo.

Minseok sabia que era alguém difícil de lidar. E ele não culpava Jongdae por ter ido embora, por ter seguido em frente… Jongdae sempre fora uma pessoa maravilhosa que merecia tudo de mais precioso no mundo.

Na verdade, Minseok culpava a si mesmo por o ter deixado ir.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, permitindo-se reviver aquelas lembranças mais uma vez. Todos os momentos deles juntos pareciam vultos borrados em sua memória e tudo o que Minseok queria era relembrar tudo com nitidez.

...

Jongdae aparecera em sua vida como um raio de sol após uma tempestade. Sua personalidade brilhante, seu sorriso encantador, a forma como tudo com ele era intenso e sincero demais… Minseok se apaixonara à primeira vista.

Agora, anos depois, os detalhes sumiam um pouco da mente cansada de Minseok. Entretanto ele nunca conseguiria esquecer do dia em que o outro homem o convidara para um café.

Naquele dia, Jongdae pediu um Americano. Ou fora um Cappucino?

O coração de Minseok batia acelerado em seu peito a cada sorriso que Jongdae oferecia para si e, enquanto caminhavam para casa com as mãos se tocando acidentalmente no caminho, Minseok não conseguia parar de pensar no que tudo aquilo significava.

O que Jongdae havia visto em um cara como ele?

Minseok não sabia e, naquela noite, deixou todas essas preocupações de lado quando Jongdae o beijou. Um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo intenso, exatamente como tudo em Jongdae.

Quando se separaram, Jongdae oferecera um sorriso de lado e se despedira antes de ir embora – ou fora Minseok que fora? Os detalhes sempre confudiam-se em sua mente por mais que se esforçasse para lembrar.

Minseok não dormira naquela noite. Sentia os lábios formigando e o coração mais acelerado do que jamais sentira. O que tudo aquilo significava? Jongdae gostava dele?

Ele sentia-se como um maldito adolescente se apaixonando pela primeira vez.

No dia seguinte, levou todos seus questionamentos para Kyungsoo – seu terapeuta. O que deveria fazer? Deveria ir fundo na relação ou simplesmente fugir como sempre fazia?

Contrariando tudo o que aprendera com Kyungsoo, Minseok decidiu fugir. Por semanas ignorou qualquer aproximação do outro, ignorou as mensagens, ignorou todos os lugares que poderiam se encontrar.

Mas seu coração continuava batendo acelerado. Ele continuava sentindo um desejo surreal de sentir o gosto adocicado dos lábios de Jongdae e o calor da pele do mais novo quando ele lhe abraçara no final.

As inseguranças de Minseok sempre o dominavam. Jongdae não o conhecia de verdade, não sabia o quão díficil de lidar Minseok era… E se entrassem em um relacionamento e Jongdae se cansasse dele? Ele não sabia se estava pronto para lidar com isso – não depois do caos de seu último relacionamento, o qual havia sido extremamente abusivo.

Entretanto, como diria sua avó, não adiantava fugir porque, quando algo deve acontecer, irá acontecer.

Encontraram-se novamente na festa de formatura de Minseok e Jongdae sorrira para ele sem nenhuma mágoa por ter sido ignorado. E ele estava ainda mais brilhante do que Minseok se lembrava.

Beijaram-se naquele dia até que beijos não fossem mais o suficiente e Jongdae acabara dormindo na casa de Minseok.

E dormiu novamente na noite seguinte. E na após dessa.

Foram morar juntos cerca de seis meses depois. Muito rápido, de acordo com seus amigos.

Mas Minseok estava feliz como há muito tempo não estava. E, se almas gêmeas fossem reais, Jongdae definitivamente era a sua.

Ele estava tão feliz que decidiu parar com seus remédios, decidiu parar de ver Kyungsoo… Ele estava bem, porque precisaria continuar seu tratamento? E se Jongdae descobrisse dos remédios e de todos os problemas, e simplesmente fosse embora?

Minseok estava bem e conseguiria lidar com tudo sem machucar alguém que amava tanto.

E então veio a primeira crise de Minseok. Era algo esperado, ele deveria saber, mas o medo de como Jongdae reagiria tornou tudo pior. Minseok teve certeza que ele iria embora depois daquilo, quem iria querer ficar com alguém como ele? Cheio de defeitos? Cheio de problemas?

Mas Jongdae não foi. Ele segurou sua mão, entendeu os motivos de Minseok não ter dito nada antes e o incentivou a voltar com o tratamento.

Jongdae era perfeito.

Demorou alguns meses até tudo voltar aos eixos, mas voltou e tudo ficou bem novamente.

Foram anos jantando juntos todos os dias, rindo das piadas que contavam, segurando a mão um do outro nos momentos difíceis. E a cada dia Minseok se apaixonava mais e mais.

Tudo estava perfeito como deveria ser.

Minseok precisou se esforçar para lembrar o momento em que tudo começou a dar errado e chegou a conclusão de que fora no jantar de sete anos de casados, quando Jongdae simplesmente disse:

“Eu quero ter filhos.”

Minseok rira na hora, achando que havia sido uma piada, entretanto o rosto anormalmente sério de Jongdae fez com que ele soubesse que não era brincadeira.

“Você sabe que não posso”.

“Você não pode adotar uma criança? Comigo? Ou você não _quer_?”

E foi aí que as inúmeras discussões começaram.

Minseok nunca se vira tendo filhos e, até onde sabia, Jongdae também não. Por que aquele assunto do nada? Ele não conseguia entender, mas aquilo virou um tópico recorrente em todas as conversas dali em diante.

E então começaram as outras discussões que Minseok nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar os motivos.

Uma toalha molhada em cima da cama? Um arroz queimado?

Motivos idiotas demais para serem lembrados.

...

Jongdae adorava girassóis. Era a sua flor favorita e Minseok sempre fazia questão de presentear seu marido com essas flores nos momentos mais aleatórios do dia.

E Jongdae sempre sorriria, daria um beijo de tirar o fôlego e diria logo em seguida:

“Eu tenho sorte de ter você em minha vida”.

Em seguida, sentariam-se para jantar e contariam absolutamente tudo o que acontecera durante o dia. Nunca faltava assunto entre eles e, mesmo que faltasse, o silêncio era perfeitamente confortável.

Eles se encaixavam como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Mas então vieram as brigas e o que era perfeito começou a ruir. 

A pior parte veio logo depois, com a indiferença.

Foram mais de sete anos sendo recebido com um sorriso radiante e um beijo apaixonado. Na primeira noite em que isso não aconteceu, Minseok soube que havia algo errado.

Kyungsoo o orientara a conversar, entretanto ele não queria dar o braço a torcer seja lá por qual briga Jongdae estivesse bravo, essa raiva dele sempre passava.

No dia seguinte, Jongdae nem se dignou a olhar para Minseok quando ele passou.

O tempo se arrastou. O silêncio cada vez mais presente na vida dos dois, um silêncio denso e pesado que fazia Minseok querer falar qualquer coisa que fosse apenas para fugir dele.

Porém, mesmo que tentasse, o assunto não parecia fluir.

Foi nessa época que Jongdae começou a beber.

Minseok não conseguia reconhecer mais o homem com quem se casara e nenhum dos dois se lembrava de sorrir quando viam um ao outro.

Ambos viviam como estranhos dentro da própria casa e Minseok sentia tudo o que construíra ao longo dos anos escapar por seus dedos sem que ele pudesse impedir.

Ele estava lentamente perdendo Jongdae e não sabia o que fazer.

Será que Jongdae lembrava-se de quando tudo era mais fácil? Quando costumavam rir de todas as piadas e como cada uma parecia mais engraçada que a outra?

Minseok não poderia perdê-lo e, então, finalmente decidiu seguir o conselho que seu terapeuta havia dado tempos atrás – logo antes de Minseok parar de ir mais uma vez – e sentou para conversar com Jongdae.

Não havia mais o brilho em seus olhos, aquele brilho que fizera com que Minseok se apaixonasse logo de cara. Tudo o que havia era um completo estranho cheirando a álcool parado em sua frente.

“Eu vou embora.” Jongdae dissera antes que Minseok pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Seu coração se acelerou e ele sentiu a nuvem da angústia sobrevoar a si mesmo. Minseok respirou fundo algumas vezes, focando sua atenção nas sensações de seu corpo… Ele não poderia entrar em crise ali, naquele momento.

“Não vá”. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem com lágrimas querendo sair. “Só me diga o que estou fazendo de errado, me diga como te trazer de volta.”

“Eu já me decidi e-”

“Não. Por favor.” Minseok sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escaparem e ele estendeu a mão para tomar as de seu esposo, entretanto Jongdae se afastou. “Talvez eu só preciso relembrar, tentar um pouco mais. A gente pode fazer funcionar, Dae… Por favor.”

Minseok observou as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente pelo rosto de Jongdae. Ele estava disposto a perseguir o relógio, a correr atrás do tempo, qualquer coisa para não ver Jongdae indo embora.

“Eu tiro minhas coisas amanhã, Minnie”. Foi tudo o que ele disse, com a voz trêmula e o rosto banhado em lágrimas, antes de se levantar e ir para seu quarto.

“O que aconteceu com a gente?” Minseok questionou e observou Jongdae paralisar no meio do corredor.

Ele esperou uma resposta que nunca veio. Ao invés disso, ouviu um soluço baixinho e o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando quando Jongdae finalmente entrou no outro cômodo.

E Minseok ficou ali, na mesa da cozinha, segurando as lágrimas porque ele sabia que se começasse a chorar, não conseguiria parar. Ele até poderia tentar correr atrás do ponteiro do relógio, tentar voltar no tempo, fazer tudo ser como era antes, mas tudo o que descobriria era que Jongdae ainda estava partindo.

...

Deitado em sua cama, com sua bexiga prestes a explodir, Minseok se questionou mais uma vez onde tudo começara a dar errado. 

Era tudo tão perfeito. Tão fácil.

O que havia acontecido com o perfeito?

Com eles?

Em que momento as brigas superaram as coisas boas? Em que momento simplesmente esqueceram de sorrir um para o outro?

Quando pararam de ter assuntos para conversar durante o jantar?

_O que havia acontecido com eles?_

Eles costumavam valer a pena. Nunca desistiram. Nem durante as piores crises de Minseok, nem durante os momentos que Jongdae ficava insuportável – normalmente durante os finais de semestres da faculdade em que lecionava. Suportaram um ao outro nos piores momentos, estiveram juntos quando o pai de Jongdae morreu e quando Minseok perdeu seu emprego.

Eles suportavam qualquer coisa. Qualquer adversidade.

Até não suportarem mais.

Não havia sido de propósito nada daquilo, Minseok sabia que não. Ele sentia no fundo de seu coração que Jongdae o amara na mesma proporção que ele amara Jongdae.

Mas ainda assim doía como se fosse.

Minseok sentiu seus olhos queimarem e, finalmente, conseguiu reunir forçar o suficiente para fechar seu notebook. Seu coração doía. Seu corpo doía. E ele ainda sentia a culpa corroê-lo da mesma forma que sentira há três anos, quando Jongdae fora embora.

A pior parte é que Minseok tinha certeza absoluta que havia superado Jongdae até ver a notícia em uma rede social.

Jongdae havia se casado novamente. E agora era pai de gêmeos.

Fora apenas uma foto e todas as barreiras de Minseok caíram ao chão.

Apenas uma foto e Minseok entrara em crise.

Minseok queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não vinham, pareciam presas dentro de si e causavam um estrago pior do que se ele chorasse.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Não podia ficar ali, deitado em sua cama, por sabe-se lá mais quantos dias.

Mas ele estava tão cansado, não havia energia nenhuma em seu corpo e, mesmo se ligasse, quem garantia que algum de seus amigos iriam até ali?

Ele poderia simplesmente tentar dormir mais uma vez.

_Não, você consegue, Minseok_.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e encarou o aparelho celular.

Reunindo o pouco de suas forças, esticou o braço e pegou o aparelho discando o número de seu melhor amigo.

Chanyeol atendeu no primeiro toque e o tom preocupado em sua voz fez com que as lágrimas presas dentro de Minseok finalmente saíssem.

“Chego em cinco minutos.” Foi tudo que Chanyeol disse.

Mesmo que o mundo estivesse desmoronando, talvez Minseok não estivesse tão sozinho quanto se sentia.

Tudo ficaria bem. 

Tudo voltaria a ser perfeito em alguma hora.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria agradecer a Geovana ( @NielsonChan) por sempre me ajudar e sempre topar betar minhas fics <3 e queria deixar registrado um agradecimento especial a esse projeto maravilhoso que fez minha capa (@ApoloProj ; @EXOTOMIC).
> 
> Lembrem-se de se cuidarem sempre, especialmente nessa situação que estamos vivendo <3
> 
> Projeto Apolo: https://twitter.com/ApoloProj  
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/soft_estou
> 
> What happened to perfect:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RzaI8OEAIE
> 
> Growing Pains:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zs2NibgZgR4
> 
> That's Okay:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2aQ_NqeTNw


End file.
